Oh! Carol
"Oh! Carol" is an international hit written by Neil Sedaka in 1958. The song was co-written with Howard Greenfield. The song reached #9 in the American charts in 1959. It also earned Sedaka his first #1 ranking when it went to #1 on the Italian charts for four weeks in January 1960. After release of single, it was included in the album Neil Sedaka Sings Little Devil and His Other Hits. The song is noted for Sedaka's spoken recitation of the verse, the second time around. At the time Sedaka produced the record, his second and third singles, "I Go Ape!" and "Crying My Heart Out For You" had fared poorly on the charts, and RCA Victor was ready to drop them from their label, but producer Al Nevins persuaded the RCA executives to give Sedaka one last chance. Determined to create a hit song, Sedaka purchased the three top singles of the day and listened to them repeatedly, studying their melody, chord progression, and lyrical styles; and he found that they were very similar in structure. He then used this knowledge to create the song, "Oh Carol". Sedaka had dated Carole King when he was still at high school, and she was still called Carol Klein, so he used her name; Gerry Goffin - King's husband - took the tune, and wrote the playful response "Oh! Neil", which King recorded and released as an unsuccessful single the same year (1958).1234 Sedaka also recorded a Hebrew-language version of "Oh, Carol!"' which was written by Chaim Kaynan. It has been covered by other artists in other languages as well. The B-side song, "One Way Ticket", also earned Sedaka a #1 ranking in Japan for several months in 1960, where it was affectionately known as "The Choo-Choo Train Song". Other recorded versions This section needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (March 2013) (Learn how and when to remove this template message) The Four Seasons (in their album Sherry & 11 Others (1962) Blue Diamonds (1960) The Hep Stars (1965) Eddie Peregrina (1972) Karina (1974) General Saint featuring Don Campbell5 (a minor hit in United Kingdom reaching #54 in the UK Singles Chart (1994) Stereo Nation (1998) The title song of the Bollywood movie Kya Kehna is an unauthorized copy. References Jump up ^ Curt Schleier (7 June 2012). "Q&A: Neil Sedaka on Adele and Carole King – The Arty Semite – Forward.com". The Forward. Retrieved 19 March 2013. Jump up ^ "Carole King - Oh, Neil / A Very Special Boy (Vinyl) at Discogs". discogs.com. Retrieved 18 March 2013. Jump up ^ James E. Perone (2006). The words and music of Carole King. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 978-0-275-99027-5. Jump up ^ Michael Billig (1 June 2001). Rock 'n' Roll Jews. Syracuse University Press. p. 95. Retrieved 18 March 2013. Jump up ^ ChartStats: on songs by Don Campbell Category:1958 songs Category:1959 singles Category:Neil Sedaka songs Category:Songs written by Neil Sedaka Category:Songs with lyrics by Howard Greenfield